<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Mornin' Teach" or "Why Some Words Shouldn’t Be Shortened" by Ivyzord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624125">"Mornin' Teach" or "Why Some Words Shouldn’t Be Shortened"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyzord/pseuds/Ivyzord'>Ivyzord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyzord/pseuds/Ivyzord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun little story that's based on something I have actually said once towards the game.</p><p>Also can be described as: The first time Byleth actually blushed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth &amp; Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Mornin' Teach" or "Why Some Words Shouldn’t Be Shortened"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a calm sunny morning in the Garreg Mach and Golden Dear’s teacher stands by the class entrance taking in the warm sun rays. She's hoping that they might do a better job of waking her up than her morning coffee. She’s enjoying the quiet moment before the classes start yet she realizes that she probably looks spaced out or uncaring to others.<br/>Byleth was adjusting to her life in a monastery as well as she could considering for that she didn’t get to spend much time with people her age. Not outside combat anyway. The life she led till now was not exactly good for honing her social graces alongside her skill with the blade. She believes she’s doing alright, all things considered.</p><p>She might have gotten used to the comments about her blank, inexpressive face but it doesn't mean that they are pleasant.</p><p><br/>There is someone she feels she could learn from. A fascinating young man with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. In that lies a hint that his ways are, at least partially, an act. This easygoing charisma is one of the things that fascinates her about him. One of the reasons she have chosen to teach the group of merry misfits led by him. Maybe by observing him closer she can learn some of the qualities that endear him to others so effortlessly.</p><p>The opportunity to do so arises as she sees Claude approaching engaged in some friendly banter with Hilda. Byleth observes them trying to find a way to maybe pick up a trick or two. There is something endearing in the informal way he always addresses her. She can try to copy that.</p><p><br/>As if on cue they notice her. Hilda chirps cheerfully in a singsong tone. “Good morning professor!"</p><p>Claude puts his hands casually behind his head. “Mornin’ teach!”</p><p><br/>“Mornin' stud.” The moment the words leave Byleth’s mouth she realizes what was said. It turns out that the word ‘student’ doesn't shorten as… gracefully.</p><p>Claude stops in place for just a moment. He looks stunned for the first time since she have met him. A peculiar, unfamiliar feeling of warmth creeps up Byleth's face. It doesn't take long for Claude to regain his composure. This time when he smiles there are small creases near his eyes.</p><p>“Not what I was expecting this morning but I can roll with that.” His answer is accented by a playful, noncommittal wink. By his side Hilda is stifling a laughter and making a bad job of it.</p><p>It’s hard to decide if trying to explain the source of this blunder would be more or less embarrassing so Byleth just excuses herself as calmly and politely as she can and quickly disappears behind the nearest corner.</p><p><br/>Hilda’s cheerful laughter is heard echoing the monastery walls. Byleth can only hope that the spoiled noble just might be just lazy enough to decide that spreading any rumors about this is too much work. She exhales and leans against the wall, waiting for the faint blush to subside from her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah... I talk to the game I'm playing sometimes and actually have said it out loud and I was like: "Huh... that didn't abbreviate like I expected...."</p><p>Anyway... I can just hope that this little story might lighten someones day a bit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>